villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aeon
Aeon is The Trinity's reclusive goddess of time who observes history from beyond this world, and is an important villains in the indie game Skullgirls. She is a divine being with the ability to manipulate time itself. She is able to manipulate alternate timelines, capture moments on the battlefield to unleash later (like a bubble in time containing all attacks executed within its bounds), rewind time, slow it down, and stop it. Description Aeon, being the Trinity goddess of time, controls far more than may at first think of. Not only can she control the flow of time, but she can see all possible choices a person may make, thus allowing her to also see alternate realities. Using her powerful parasite, Khronos, she can actually manipulate multiple timelines and bring pieces of those into her own reality. An image of Aeon can be seen in stained glass, but also in the lower right of the stone statue of the Grand Cathedral stage in Skullgirls. In addition, Aeon is seen in person at the end of Double's story mode speaking with her goddess sister Venus. Aeon is playing Skullgirls, and she explains to Venus that each of the story modes for the characters are all possible real timelines, and the game is an easy way for her to interact with them. She also mentions that there could be a timeline that intersects with their own. Her name, along with it's alternative spelling as "Aeon", means "age", "forever", or "for eternity". Powers and Abilities She wields hypothetical versions of her opponents to attack, conjured from the distorted reflections on her hourglass. She may use figures from the past, characters that have not been seen yet, and alternate versions of the cast including ones where they have become the next Skullgirl. Her own attacks are themed after sand, glass, and Khronos' serpentine incarnation with animations that do not always flow forward. Playing off of her shut-in otaku tendencies, some of her moves may bring in her accumulated merchandise. History The designers of Skullgirls, under the banner of Lab Zero Games, proposed that Aeon could be made a DLC character. During an Indiegogo fundraiser to make a single DLC character, Squigly, one of the stretch goals was to make additional DLC characters based on a fan favorite vote. Aeon, along with 31 additional characters, were revealed for this vote. Not only was this goal met, but a 2nd fan voted character was also funded, with each character being selected after four rounds of votes to whittle down the roster. Aeon has so far made it past the first three rounds, placing her in the final voting round. However, it was stated by Mike Z. that Aeon was originally intended to be a boss character for a possible sequel to Skullgirls. The way they originally intended on making her would make her extremely overpowered, and nearly impossible to balance. A proposed move for Aeon, where she manipulates the timeline, would use save-states during gameplay to capture all moves done in a window of time, and then unleash that recorded damage against the opposing player in a single instant. To properly balance Aeon and keep her fair if she won the fan vote, they would have to greatly diminish their scope for the character, and so the Lab Zero Games team has frequently asked fans not to vote for her. Navigation Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Cult Leaders Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Redeemed Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief Category:Femme Fatale Category:Revived